Subminiature fuse links are known which comprise a glass insulating body or barrel containing a fusible element with tail wires extending from opposite ends of the barrel, which ends fusibly deformed about and hermetically sealed to the tail wires. It is also known to enclose such fuse links within an insulating sleeve or coating of an insulating cement further to strengthen and insulate the assembly, the tail wires projecting from the insulating sleeve or coating for connection to circuitry terminals by soldering or other known means.
It is also known to provide a subminiature fuse link which comprises a fusible wire element arranged diagonally across a tubular glass body, ends of the link being folded back externally of the sleeve and secured by metal end caps fitted over the ends of the sleeve and containing a solder coating fused to connect the fusible link to the caps and secure the caps to the sleeve. Each end cap additionally has a tail wire projecting therefrom. In use of such a fuse link there is risk that soldering of the tail wires to circuitry may by heat conduction cause flow of the solder in the end caps and destruction or alteration of the characteristics of the fuse.
It is an object to provide a fuse link of simple construction and method of manufacture.